Don't You Dare Give Tino a Vodka!
by eariemayoi
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu pasti, Matthias hanya bilang kalau Tino mabuk dengan vodka, ia bisa 'memakan'mu, Nat!"/ "Wah memangnya ada apa dengan Tino dan vodka?" / AU / rare pair / Implied Sex / Dark!Tino / Finland x Belarus / Tino x Natalia / Don't like don't read please!


**Dislaimer : Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pairing : Finland x Belarus**

 **Rated : M (meski gak ngejelasin lemon, tapi tetep aja ada adegan yang agak 'ehem' /ditendang)**

 **Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : AU, Human name used, Rare pair, implied sex, dark!seme!Tino, Lemon gak diceritain secara eksplisit karena author gak sanggup bikinnya /plak, OOC, typo dan kesalahan kalimat yang mungkin terlewat, sekali lagi** **cerita dibikin karna pengen memuaskan keinginan (bejad) author #woitobat**

* * *

.

.

"Natalia! Katyusha! Disini!"

Dua kakak-beradik bernama Katyusha dan Natalia melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seseorang yang familiar melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Teman mereka bernama Bella yang ternyata memanggil mereka dan di meja itu duduk tiga orang wanita lainnya, yaitu Elizaveta, Michelle, dan Mei.

"Hai, sudah lama ya?" tanya Katyusha sambil duduk di sebelah Bella. Sedangkan Natalia di sebelah Mei.

"Tidak, Mei dan Michelle juga baru datang kok. Ini pesanlah," kata Elizaveta menyerahkan buku menu pada Natalia dan Katyusha. Setelah memesan minuman masing-masing, mereka mengobrol tentang kabar mereka, bergosip, dan bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka saat ini.

"Ah iya, Bel, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Antonio? Kita saja semua sudah menikah!" goda Elizaveta.

Bella tersipu, ia hanya tertawa menanggapi. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau aku pribadi sih masih nyaman menjalani hubungan ini"

"Ah kapan lagi, Bella? Keburu Antonio dan kau jadi tambah tua loh!" Elizaveta, Michelle, dan Mei tertawa, mereka memang paling heboh menggoda Bella untuk menyuruhnya segera menyusul.

"Aku tebak bulan depan Antonio akan melamarmu!" kata Elizaveta meminum tehnya.

"Heei, darimana kau tahu?"

"Hahaha cuma menebak," Elizaveta tersenyum, padahal ia memang tahu tujuan Antonio yang sebenarnya karena kebetulan suami Elizaveta bersahabat karib dengan Antonio.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung beralih ke pengantin baru yang satu ini~" seru Mei mengarah ke Natalia demi mencari bahan godaan.

"Bagaimana dirimu dengan Tino, Nat?"

Natalia menopang dagu dengan biasa, tidak terpengaruh dengan sorot mata yang tertuju padanya. "Baik.."

"Cuma baik? Kami perlu detailnya~~" timpal Bella.

"Apakah Tino memperlakukanmu dengan 'lembut' atau 'kasar'?" tanya Elizaveta dengan nada sugestif.

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Semuanya tersenyum girang sambil menatap Natalia yang sedikit memerah.

"Sebagai pengantin baru, pasti banyak yang perlu kau ceritakan pada kami!"

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Nat! Terbuka saja pada kami!"

"Tenang saja teman-teman, Tino tentu saja bersikap 'lembut' pada Natalia," jawab Katyusha tertawa.

"Kaaaat!" seru Natalia.

"Aah sesuai dugaanku! Tino memang sangat baik padamu Natalia!" kata Mei tersenyum.

"Iya, aku juga merasa ia tidak mungkin seganas itu di tempat tidur," kata Elizaveta tanpa malu-malu. Natalia memerah mendengar komentarnya.

"Ah aneh sekali.. padahal yang aku dengar tidak seperti itu.." kata Bella tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu, Bel?"

"Aku dengar dari Matthias, katanya Tino itu punya sisi 'lain' yang bahkan membuat kau tidak percaya."

"Sisi lain? Sejauh ini dia masih baik-baik saja, selalu tersenyum ramah tidak jelas," kata Natalia mulai tertarik.

"Ah iya, kalau tidak salah aku juga pernah mendengar itu dari Berwald," kata Katyusha teringat.

"Memangnya sisi lain bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Berwald pernah bilang, jangan sekali-kali memberi Tino minuman vodka, hasilnya tidak akan bisa kau bayangkan, Nat."

"Ah iya, Matthias juga bilang kalau Tino seperti orang lain setelah meminum vodka," tambah Bella.

"Wah memangnya ada apa dengan Tino dan vodka?" tanya Michelle tertarik.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, Matthias hanya bilang kalau Tino mabuk dengan vodka, ia bisa 'memakan'mu, Nat!" seru Bella dramatis.

Pfffftt

Elizaveta, Mei, dan Michelle tertawa dengan sukses mendengarnya.

"Oh Bella, perkataan Matthias tidak selalu bisa dipercaya!" seru Elizaveta.

"Iya, Tino tidak akan sampai memakan Natalia, tidak masuk akal," Mei menambah.

"T-tapi Matthias berkata seperti itu dengan serius, teman-teman!"

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Natalia sebenarnya menganggap serius perkataan Bella. Ia penasaran dengan sisi lain yang dimaksudnya, Natalia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak terlalu mengenal Tino lebih dalam. Pria itu tidak pernah marah, bahkan Natalia tidak tahu kalau orang seperti Tino bisa merasakan marah atau tidak.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau Natalia mencoba memberinya vodka tanpa sepengetahuan Tino?" tiba-tiba Elizaveta memberi saran.

"Hei, kau gila, El. Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Matthias itu benar? Lagipula kata-kata 'memakan' itu terdengar seram!"

"Ah tidak mungkin, Bella sayang. Tino itu terlalu baik, ia tidak akan menyakiti serangga sekecil apapun!"

"Itu dia, aku akan mencoba memberinya vodka," tiba-tiba Natalia berkata.

"Nat, kau serius..? Kalau Berwald sampai berkata seperti itu seperti Matthias, itu artinya memang benar, kan?" kata Katyusha.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kat. Lagipula kita semua juga penasaran apa yang terjadi, ya kan, Nat?" kata Mei.

Natalia mengangguk singkat. Ya, ia akan mencobanya malam ini.

.

.

Natalia melihat sejenak botol vodka yang ia dapatkan dari kakak laki-lakinya. Ia memang tahu kalau Tino kadang suka minum, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat pria itu meminum vodka sekalipun. Bahkan ia juga pernah menolak tawaran vodka. Hal itu memang terdengar aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Natalia, aku pulang!"

Wanita itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan vodka itu setelah mendengar suara Tino dari arah depan. Natalia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan menyambut Tino.

"Selamat datang," sambut Natalia. Tino pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya, mencium kecil bibir Natalia dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Lumayan melelahkan, tapi begitu bertemu denganmu aku kembali segar!" kata Tino riang sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Natalia melihat sejenak wajah ceria Tino dan sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam benak Natalia kalau pria itu punya sisi lain yang katanya tak bisa dibayangkan olehnya sendiri.

"Natalia?"

"Eh.. ya?" Natalia tersentak.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tino cemas, jemarinya mengelus pipi istrinya. Natalia sedikit tersenyum dengan perlakuan lembut Tino, membuatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya tadi.

Tapi tetap saja, rasa penasaran pun tetap ada di benak Natalia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam," ajaknya.

"Baiklah istriku~" kata Tino mengikuti Natalia sambil merangkul wanita itu dari belakang.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang kegiatan mereka hari ini. Mengobrol dengan Tino sangat menyenangkan bagi Natalia. Tino adalah pria yang manis, Natalia mengaku bahwa pria seperti Tinolah yang ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya. Bersama dengan Tino bagaikan berkencan dengannya setiap hari. Pria itu selalu memperlakukan Natalia dengan lembut dan spesial terlepas dari sifat Natalia yang dingin.

Dan kini Natalia ingin menjalankan rencananya, karena ia cukup penasaran. Ia meminta izin ke Tino untuk membuatkan minuman untuknya. Natalia mengambil botol vodka yang disembunyikannya di lemari dan menuangkan alkohol itu ke gelas di depannya, berharap Tino tidak mengenal bau vodkanya. Setelah itu Natalia kembali ke meja mereka dan meletakkan gelas itu di depan Tino.

"Natalia terima kasih! Kebetulan sekali aku sedang haus," kata Tino yang tanpa aba-aba langsung meneguk cairan itu dengan lahap. Natalia tidak habis pikir bahwa semudah itu Tino terjebak, pria itu memang polos.

Tiba-tiba wajah Tino berubah, ia perlahan meletakkan gelas itu di meja, tangannya menutup mulutnya dan seperti tengah berpikir apa yang tengah diminumnya tadi.

"Tino?" Natalia melihat wajah Tino yang menunduk, penasaran dengan reaksinya.

"N-Nat.. kok... rasanya... sedikit aneh...? Aku merasa... ingin... meminumnya lagi..." bisik Tino.

"Kau ingin lagi?" tanya Natalia datar, ini berarti masih tahap awal bagi Tino, pikirnya. Tino mengangguk, dan kini Natalia membawakan langsung botol vodka itu dan meletakkannya di hadapan Tino.

Tino melihat botol vodka didepannya dan seakan ia terhipnotis oleh alkohol itu. Tangannya dengan perlahan meraih vodka dan menuangkannya sendiri ke gelasnya. "Aku.. tidak..seharusnya.. meminum... ini... tapi... oh sial.."

Pria itu langsung meminum vodka itu dengan sekali teguk dan Natalia melihat wajahnya memang sangat menikmati sekali. Tino melanjutkan kegiatan minumnya sampai ke gelas ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya tanpa henti. Natalia pun hanya melihatnya dengan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Tino adalah peminum yang cukup berat.

.

.

"Berwald," panggil Katyusha menghampiri Berwald yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan"

Katyusha duduk di sebelah Berwald, membuat perhatian Berwald sepenuhnya mengarah ke Katyusha. "Kau ingat pernah bercerita bahwa jangan membiarkan Tino meminum vodka?" tanya wanita itu ragu. Sejenak Berwald terlihat menegang, namun ia mengangguk juga.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi... kalau ia minum vodka?"

Berwald menghela napas sejenak, seakan enggan memberitahu soal itu pada Katyusha.

"Itu..."

.

.

 _Tes.._

Akhirnya vodka itu habis tak tersisa ketika Tino mencoba menuangkannya lagi ke gelasnya. Matanya sudah sayu dan wajahnya memerah, bahkan ia seperti tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya dengan benar. Natalia sejak tadi hanya diam melihat pertunjukan langka itu.

"Tino.. kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya Natalia ragu.

"V..Vodka..." napas Tino berderu hebat, ia mencengkram rambutnya sambil meratapi botol vodka yang sudah kosong.

" **VODKA**!" tiba-tiba Tino berteriak dan meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras di meja, cukup membuat Natalia kaget.

"Tino?" Natalia memang kaget, tapi wajahnya tidak panik. Paling tidak, ia sendiri yang sengaja memasukkan dirinya ke kandang singa, jadi ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya kalau melihat sesuatu yang mengagetkan dari pria itu.

" **VODKA! VODKA!** " teriak Tino mencengkram lebih keras kepalanya. Matanya tertutup oleh poni-poninya dan Natalia sangat yakin telah melihat aura-aura gelap yang datang dari pria itu.

"Vodkanya habis, Tino." Jawab Natalia, tidak peduli pria itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba Tino mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Natalia dengan sorot mata yang gelap. Bahkan nyaris membuat Natalia sedikit menelan ludah. Tino menghantam meja itu dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat meja itu retak. Natalia menghirup napas dalam-dalam ketika melihat Tino berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia juga sudah menyimpan pisau kesayangannya sebagai jaga-jaga dibalik roknya. Bukan bermaksud untuk menusuk Tino, hanya untuk menjaga diri saja.

Tino memutar kursi wanita itu ke hadapannya, membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Natalia. Tino memegang dagu Natalia dan memandang matanya dengan iris violetnya yang begitu bersinar dibalik poninya. Baru kali ini Natalia melihat pria itu tampak begitu menyeramkan. Sebulir keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahi Natalia.

Tiba-tiba Tino tersenyum, tepatnya senyum yang terlihat jahat. " **kau cantik sekali...** " bisiknya sambil mengelus rambut platinum Natalia.

Tangan Tino tiba-tiba mencengkram rambut Natalia sampai kepala wanita itu tertarik ke belakang. Ia mendorong bibir wanita itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Natalia menutup matanya dengan spontan, merasakan kenikmatan dari gerakan bibir mereka yang sensual. Ditambah lagi jambakan dari tangan Tino anehnya membuat Natalia semakin nikmat menerima ciumannya. Natalia melenguh pelan ketika lidah Tino mulai bermain dengan lihainya di mulutnya, sampai Natalia bisa merasakan cairan alkohol dari mulut pria itu. Tino melepas bibirnya yang sudah basah itu, lidahnya lanjut menjilat pipi, telinga, dan leher Natalia dengan ganas. Natalia tersentak kembali ketika Tino mulai mencium penuh leher sensitifnya. Napas wanita itu mulai memburu, tubuhnya sudah mulai panas oleh setiap sentuhan Tino.

Tiba-tiba dengan ajaibnya sebuah pisau berada di tangan Tino, membuat Natalia membelalakkan matanya. Wanita itu meraba pisau yang disiapkannya sejak tadi dibalik rok dan ternyata benda itu sudah tidak ada disana.

' _Sejak kapan...'_

" **Sungguh wanita yang licik, menyimpan sebuah duri kecil dibalik tubuhnya...** "

BRET!

Tino menyabetkan pisau itu ke arah Natalia dan Natalia hanya syok sambil memicingkan matanya dengan perlakuan yang tidak terkira itu. Gaun Natalia sekejap tersobek, memperlihatkan kulit dan bra hitamnya yang mengintip dibalik kain yang robek itu. Tino tampak puas melihatnya dan tersenyum seram, terdengar suara-suara napas yang memburu serta sorot mata yang tampak kosong yang mulai membuat Natalia seram.

Tapi, Natalia menyukainya.

Wanita itu hanya berpura-pura tidak berdaya, padahal ia merasa mulai terangsang dengan Tino yang kini seperti kerasukan. Dengan tenaga yang tidak diperkirakan, Tino membawa tubuh Natalia menuju ke kamar mereka. Tino menendang pintu kamar mereka sampai hancur dan melempar Natalia ke ranjang.

Natalia melihat Tino tersenyum lebar sambil melepaskan dasinya. Bahkan Natalia bersumpah melihat Tino menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan nakal, menyumpah serapah dalam bahasa asing ketika melihat paha Natalia yang tidak lagi tertutupi roknya, seakan itu adalah caranya memuji kemolekan tubuh Natalia. Natalia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Tino yang sangat berubah 180 derajat itu.

Tino langsung merobek kemejanya sendiri tanpa repot-repot melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang di luar dugaan lumayan kekar dan terdapat bekas luka disana-sini, menambah kesan kejantanannya. Ya, Natalia mengaku bahwa dibalik wajah Tino yang selalu tersenyum ramah, terdapat tubuh tegap yang dipenuhi oleh bekas-bekas luka yang kelam.

Tino menindih tubuh Natalia dan menatap dalam-dalam mata wanita itu. Natalia tidak bisa lagi melihat diri Tino yang lembut di dalam sisi yang sekarang. Tino yang memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, memeluknya dengan hangat, ataupun menciumnya dengan lembut. Pria yang sekarang di hadapannya ini hanyalah seorang pria mabuk yang hanya mencari kepuasan dari tubuhnya saja.

Dan, Tuhan... Natalia tetap menyukainya. Ia menyukai Tino yang mendominasi seperti ini, hal itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Natalia tidak melawan sama sekali ketika Tino mulai gencar melepaskan pakaiannya satu demi satu.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang mulai naik ke langit mulai memasuki jendela korden di kamar sepasang suami istri yang tengah tertidur di ranjang itu.

Tino mengerjapkan matanya, lalu membukanya perlahan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya hanyalah penglihatan yang buram, kepala yang sakit, dan tubuh yang terasa lemas. Tino memicingkan matanya sambil memijit pelan kepalanya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Pria itu melihat ke samping, ingin memeriksa apakah Natalia sudah terbangun. Tapi matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat Natalia tertidur tanpa mengenakan busana sehelai benangpun. Tino langsung melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri dan juga melihat bagian bawahnya dibalik selimut. Ternyata dugaannya benar, ia juga tidak memakai baju seperti Natalia. Berarti kemarin malam mereka melakukan 'itu'. Tapi Tino sama sekali tidak ingat, padahal ia selalu mengenang momen itu setiap hari.

"Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Baik awal maupun akhirnya..." bingung Tino, bahkan suara Natalia yang selalu disukainya itupun ia tidak ingat bagaimana.

Hal lain yang membuat Tino kaget adalah, keadaan ranjang mereka yang benar-benar berantakan, bantal yang robek, pisau yang tergeletak di sebelah tumpukan pakaian, serta pintu kamar yang sudah jebol, tak lupa ponsel Natalia yang hancur di sudut kamar, seperti telah habis dilempar begitu saja.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi!?" panik Tino pelan demi tidak membangunkan Natalia. Ditengah kebingungannya, tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu di antara dirinya dan Natalia. Tino melihat dan meraih benda itu, sebuah pita satin berwarna merah yang panjang...

Tino melihat benda asing itu di ranjang mereka sejenak. Dengan takut-takut, Tino memperhatikan tubuh Natalia. Ternyata benar, terdapat bercak merah di kedua pergelangan tangan Natalia, serta lebam lainnya di leher dan dada wanita itu.

Pria itu seketika pucat, sampai pita di tangannya terlepas. Apakah ia mengikat Natalia dengan pita ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Natalia? Dan untuk apa?

"Sial... kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali!?" panik Tino. Hanya satu hal yang membuat Tino curiga, setelah ia meminum minuman yang diberikan Natalia tadi malam, ia jadi tidak ingat apa-apa. Pria itu bangkit dari ranjang menuju ruang makan, tentunya setelah memakai celananya.

Tino melewati pintu kayu yang hancur itu sambil meringis, ia juga berpikir bahwa dirinya juga yang menyebabkan ini semua. Memang benar, Tino melihat meja makan yang juga retak, kursi yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, gelas yang pecah, dan sebuah botol berwarna hitam di atas meja.

Ia meraih botol hitam itu, disana memang tertulis vodka. Kecurigaannya terbukti, ia memang meminum vodka tadi malam. Alkohol yang berusaha dihindarinya walaupun sebenarnya ia suka minuman itu. Pria itu memutuskan berhenti meminum vodka karena kabarnya ia jadi lepas kendali, sifatnya jadi berubah, pemarah, kasar, vulgar, dan berakhir menghancurkan semuanya. ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, menyakiti teman-temannya, terutama Natalia.

Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, Natalia sudah mengetahui sifat buruknya. Ia sudah menyakiti Natalia, memperlihatkan sifat kasarnya pada istrinya. Bahkan ia yakin kalau mereka melakukan 'itu' tadi malam bukan karena sama-sama mau, melainkan karena paksaan. Terbukti dari tali satin itu, serta tubuh Natalia yang dipenuhi lebam. Keadaan rumah yang berantakan ini pun mungkin karena adanya perlawanan hebat dari wanita itu, tak lupa ia melihat ponsel Natalia yang pecah di ujung kamar. Tanpa disadarinya ia mungkin telah melakukan kekerasan seksual pada Natalia.

Pria itu menutup mulutnya, menjatuhkan botol vodka yang kosong itu ke lantai. Tubuh Tino terjatuh lemas, air matanya mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia berhati-hati dan memperhatikan terlebih dahulu minuman yang dikonsumsinya. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan sisinya yang itu pada Natalia, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Setelah ini pasti Natalia merasa trauma, meminta cerai, dan pergi menjauh darinya.

"Tino..?"

Tino terkejut ketika mendengar suara Natalia. Pria itu menoleh dan melihat Natalia sudah berdiri di depannya, wanita itu sudah memakai kimono tidurnya. Wajah Natalia terlihat lelah dan tubuhnya lemas, itu membuat Tino semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Natalia.

Dengan cepat, Tino memeluk kaki Natalia dengan erat, membuat wanita itu kaget. "Aku.. aku minta maaf, Natalia! Aku sudah menyakitimu! Aku telah menjadi suami yang buruk!" tangis pria itu.

"Hah?"

"A-aku minta maaf. Seandainya aku bisa menahan diri, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku tahu kau pasti trauma, tapi tolong jangan ceraikan aku!"

"Sssh..." Natalia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Tino. "Kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku."

"T-Tapi-!"

Natalia menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan menghapus air mata Tino dengan jemarinya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Tino benar-benar menyesal dengan kejadian semalam, meski ia tidak mengingatnya, sungguh malang. "Kutegaskan, kau tidak menyakitiku. lebam ini juga bukan karena kau kasar, tapi kau kemarin sangat ganas mencium tubuhku"

Tino memerah mendengarnya, ia menyentuh leher Natalia, mengusap lembut bekas-bekas itu. "Apakah ini sakit?"

"Lumayan, mengingat kau terus menyerangku tanpa ampun."

"Oh, Natalia, aku minta maaf.." Tino menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Natalia. "Biarkan aku mengobatimu..."

Sebenarnya Natalia ingin meyakinkan Tino bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, tapi pasti pria itu akan merasa bersalah terus mengingat pria itu begitu tidak tegaan. Wanita itu akhirnya mengangguk. Tino tersenyum, lalu mengajak Natalia kembali ke kamar mereka. Natalia duduk di ranjang membelakangi Tino. Pria itu membuka kimono tidur itu dari tubuh Natalia, memperlihatkan banyak bercak merah di punggung putihnya, bahkan ia bisa melihat beberapa lebam biru disana. Tino menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak bisa membayangkan seganas apa dia malam itu. Ia merasa tidak percaya lebam-lebam itu tercipta dari tangannya sendiri.

Tino mengoleskan salep di sepanjang punggung Natalia, mengusapkan tangannya di bekas-bekas hasil dari 'pekerjaannya' tadi malam. Tak lupa ia juga memijat pelan bahu dan punggungnya, membuat Natalia merasa nyaman. Seakan sebuah salep dan pijatan tidak cukup, Tino menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut di setiap bercak merah di kulit wanita itu, berusaha menyembuhkan bekas-bekas itu dengan perlakuan kasih sayangnya. Natalia melenguh pelan merasakan bibir pria itu menggelitiknya. Tino berharap dengan cara ini ia bisa menyembuhkan Natalia secara fisik dan psikis, meski bekas itu masih ada. Bibir pria itu kembali naik mencium leher istrinya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Natalia.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" bisik Tino dibalik Natalia.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Memberiku vodka secara diam-diam," ia lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke Natalia, menempelkan hidungnya di bahu putihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin... mengenalmu lebih dalam. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji agar tidak merahasiakan apapun?" kata Natalia merengut.

"Tapi ini pengecualian Natalia, aku bisa saja menyakitimu..."

"Lebih baik aku tahu sendiri daripada aku mati syok karena perubahanmu. Lagipula... aku merasa kau tidak akan menyakitiku walau bipolarmu kumat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Natalia melihat ke arah Tino, menatap iris ungu pria itu. "Karena kita ini suami istri, dan kita saling menyayangi, tentu saja."

Tino terkejut dengan pernyataan Natalia, nyaris membuatnya terharu. Pria itu memeluk Natalia dengan erat, merasa bersyukur karena istrinya mau menerima kekurangannya.

"Katakan Natalia, apa saja yang sudah kulakukan padamu kemarin malam?"

Natalia menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali memori malam itu. Mengingatnya saja Natalia sudah memerah, karena jujur saja malam itu adalah malam yang luar biasa baginya. Dengan perubahan sifat Tino yang seperti kemarin, memberikan kenikmatan yang berbeda bagi Natalia.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu."

"K-Kenapa? Apa aku sebegitu mengerikannya?"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Kau sangat... seksi," kata Natalia melihatnya dengan tersenyum misterius, membuat Tino memerah dan nyaris menganga mendengar jawaban itu. Ia baru tahu kalau Natalia juga menyukai dirinya yang kasar seperti itu.

"Mulai saat ini, tolong jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, berjanjilah."

"Iya, aku janji," kata Tino tersenyum.

Tino mencium Natalia. Natalia juga meletakkan tangannya di kepala Tino, mengeratkan ciuman mereka. Setelah berciuman, Natalia tiba-tiba merengut dan melotot ke arah Tino. "Tapi setelah itu, bereskan rumah yang kau bikin berantakan ini, dan juga belikan aku ponsel baru."

"Siap, nyonya!"

Beberapa jam setelah mereka membereskan rumah, Katyusha tiba-tiba datang dengan panik diikuti Berwald yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sepertinya Katyusha sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Tino minum vodka, ditambah lagi ponsel Natalia tidak bisa dihubungi olehnya karena sudah rusak. Alhasil, baik Tino maupun Natalia jadi kebingungan menjelaskan pada Katyusha apa yang sudah terjadi malam itu.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **AN : Ah nambah lagi satu fic bejad dari saya. Sebenarnya syaa malu ngeposting cerita macem ini, tapiiiii saya ingin, gimana dong? /plak**

 **Akhir kata, thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
